L'affaire Granger
by mokyoshi
Summary: Hermione a été agressé dans la grande salle. Une jeune femme apparait pour découvrir: Qui est le coupable? Colin ,10 ans apres,nous fait découvrir cette enquete à l'aide d'images d'archives et de journaux intimes. YURI et yaoi.
1. Default Chapter

L'AFFAIRE GRANGER

Bienvenue pour la première parution du journal : _Magique enquête_. Je suis l'éditeur de ce fabuleux journal qui va vous entraîner dans cet univers à la fois magique et inquiétant. Toutes ces enquêtes sont véritables. Celle-ci est retranscrite dans sa totalité et un travail de recherche fut effectué pendant deux ans pour vérifier chaque détail. Oh, pardon, votre enquêteur a oublié de se présenter : je suis Colin, un célèbre élève de Poudlard. La meilleure école de sorciers du monde. Cette enquête est la première et je vous demande donc un peu d'indulgence. D'ailleurs, elle concerne ma chère école qui fut bouleversé par de nombreux troubles, comme chacun le sait. Et pas seulement par celui-dont-on-ne-dit-jamais-le-Nom-ni-ne-l'écrit. En parallèle de l'affaire du Survivant et son pire ennemi, qui est inutile de traiter ici, se dissimulait une autre affaire : Celle d'Hermione Granger. Je vous expose les faits, vieux de 10 ans.

7 heures du matin : 

Réveil de Melle Granger. Elle se prépare et va prendre son petit déjeuner comme d'habitude. Dans cet immense salle, ses amis Ron et Harry l'attendent, toujours à la même place. Ils sont en 7 eme année. Monotonie du sacro saint petit déjeuner avant les cours. Pour eux, c'est cours de métamorphoses. Celui-ci se passe sans encombres de 8 heures à 9 heures.

9 heures 30 du matin ; 

Hermione discute seul à seul face à Ron Weasley. La discussion semble animée selon certains témoins. Elle dure pourtant une heure.

10 heures 25 du matin

Ron semble insister mais Hermione le renvoi chaque fois. Selon la rumeur de l'époque, il aurait eu un mauvais geste. Son amie de puis 7 ans, choquée, aurait prit la fuite. Pourquoi ? Tout le monde s'en doute mais personne n'en aura jamais la certitude. La surdouée de la magie s'enfermera dans la grande salle du banquet. J'entends encore ses pleurs lorsque je suis passé devant cette porte. Je ne faisais que passer et continua mon chemin comme si de rien n'était.

10 heures 30 du matin. 

Mes sources proviennent du journal intime de la victime. C'est donc elle qui décrit l'agression qu'elle a subit :

_« Un long rayon noir sortit d'un coin. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir mon agresseur. J'esquive le sort et je me vois encore ramper jusqu'à cette porte. Heureusement, mon agresseur n'était plus là. Je contais tout à ma chatte, cher journal, lorsqu'elle me montra ses dents. Comme un sourire. Ses griffes se rétractèrent dans ses pattes qui perdaient leurs poils. Ses oreilles rétrécissaient pour se cacher derrière de longs cheveux roux. Seuls ses yeux turquoises restaient les mêmes. Ma chatte était un animagus !!Elle me déclara comme si elle voulait un verre d'eau : _

_Bonjour, je suis Amélie Chalimard. »_

(Pour la connaître un peu mieux, votre serviteur a fait quelques recherches sur cette jeune femme :

Nom : Amélie

Prénoms ; Amélie, Cathy

Age : 25 ans

Taille : 1m74

Yeux : Verts

Emploi : Membre du PSA(Police Secrète Animagus)

Caractéristiques : Ancienne Gryffondor, elle s'est transformé en chat pour attraper Peter Pettigrow lors d'une mission secrète. Il lui a filé entre les doigts à l'époque.

Réputation glorieuse sur son travail, réputation désastreuse sur sa vie privée. Elle a tout sacrifié pour son métier. Toutes ses qualités nécessaires à son métier (obstination, détermination) se retournent contre elle pour ses relations avec les autres. Pourtant séduisante, elle a connu peu d'aventures.)

_Elle fixa ses yeux de chats sur ma personne_

_-« Quand c'est que l'on commence l'enquête ». _

H : L'enquête ?

A : Ben oui, tu aimerais tout de même savoir qui t'a attaqué ? Et puis cette affaire me permet de me dégourdir les pattes.

_Elle frétillait. Sa transformation m'avait vraiment surprise et j'en restais bouche bée. Elle passa sa main devant mes yeux et j'atterris brusquement. Voyant que j'étais attentive, elle continua son discours._

A : Bon, il faut chercher celui qui t'en veut au point de te jeter un sort, et la nature de ce sort. Tu as une idée ?

H : Pour la nature du sort, je vais chercher dans mes grimoires mais pour les suspects, je n'ai aucune idée, Mademoiselle… ?

A : Chalimard mais appelle moi Amélie. Attends, tu dois bien avoir une idée ? Qui te déteste ?

H : ( …) Il y a bien le professeur Snape dont nous avons pour point commun notre horripilation l'un pour l'autre.

(Melle Chalimard utilisait un outil moldu pour ses recherches : Un magnétophone. Ce magnétophone fut retrouvé avec la cassette et m'a permit de reconstituer cette affaire dont les nombreux interrogatoires entre les suspects et l'agent du PSA.)

Il y a aussi Drago Malefoy qui m'insulte de Sang de Bourbe à chaque fois que je le vois.

A : Oh ! Il aura droit à un petit interrogatoire spécial ! Une douce torture. Il ne va pas le regretter hihihihihihi…Miaouuuuuuuu…Pardon.

H :(…)C'est tout.

A : Tu oublies Viktor et Ron, ceux qui t'adorent, ma maîtresse. Ils seraient prêts à tout pour toi. Tu as éconduit ses deux jeunes hommes avec un sang froid extraordinaire mais ils ne l'ont pas forcement accepté. Dont le dernier juste avant l'agression. Avec un mauvais geste en prime. Grrrrrrrrrr…

H : Non !attends, tu…

_Elle prit ma tête entre ses mains et me susurra. _

A : Laisse moi faire, je m'occupe de tout. Tu vas tout simplement m'accompagnais mais tu dois te taire, s'il te plait maîtresse.

_Tout cela en faisant glisser son index sur mes lèvres. Elle en faisait le tour et encore le tour tout en suivant des yeux son mouvement gracieux. D'un coup, ses yeux bleu vert rencontrèrent les miens. Comme la mer qui se fracasse contre les rochers. Silence gênant. J'enlève avec une douceur extrême son doigt et détourne mes yeux. Elle sourit et tripota une mèche de ses cheveux. Elle est nerveuse, vite la détendre. Je lui rends son sourire et lui dicte finalement ce que je pensais avant ce petit accident. _

H : Tu sais, cela m'étonnerait énormément que Victor pense encore à moi. Et il n'est pas à Poudlard…

A : Alors, je peux savoir ce qu'il fait dans ton placard ?

H : Mon placard….

_La chambre fut plongée dans une obscurité curieuse. Seules les yeux de mon ancienne chatte brillaient dans ce noir artificiel. Un long craquement. Des bruits de pas. Un grand BOUM. De nouveau, la lumière qui me brûle les yeux. Apres m'y être habitué, je voyais le plus beau des spectacles. Et les plus drôles !Viktor, un œil au beurre noir, tenu par la peau du cou par la policiere, me saluait d'un geste inquiet. _

V : Bonjour miomione…

_Amélie lui donna un petit coup sur la tête et le fit s'asseoir. _

A : On va commencer l'interrogatoire avec celui-là…

2 eme chapitre : Interrogation orale.


	2. Page 2 interrogation orale

(NOTE) Pardon, j'ai oublié de mettre que les personnages m'appartenaient. Quoi ? Ah non, ils m'appartiennent pas ; ;. SI !!Une seule m'appartient et c'est ma Amélie Chalimard !! Je l'ai travaillais au niveau du physique et du caractère, donc s'il vous plait, ne me plagiat pas ce personnage. Les autres sont à Rowling.

NOTE 2: Bon, il y a du yaoi car une copine doit me faire du yuri en échange saute partout saute partout Alors, ma chère Claire Oshaim, tu as intérêt à respecter ta promesse parce que j'ai eu du mal. Je préfère écrire le yuri comme vous avez du vous en apercevoir dans le premier chapitre. Il y en aura d'autres…

NOTE 3 : Je fais une grosse bise à Prud pour sa rewien et vous demande encore une fois d'aller dans les liens que j'ai mis sur ma page de setting car Tomoyo refuse de mettre ses fabuleuses fics de son site sur fanfiction. Encouragez-la !!

NOTE 4 : Bon, ce sont les interrogatoires. Le premier est celui de Viktor (Whawhawhawha)

Les italiques sont les paroles de Colin.

Interrogation orale

_C'est de nouveau Colin. L'enquête commence crescendo et je vais essayer de vous la faire découvrir pas à pas. Toutes mes fouilles sont sures et proviennent des archives de Poudlard. Après un long travail, j'ai pus reconstituer cette affaire controversée. Mes sources proviennent de journaux intimes, de rapports scolaires et de la cassette du membre de la PSA (Police _

_Secrete Animagus). Bien sur, mes rares souvenirs font partie de ce rapport d'enquête mais j'ai gardé tout de même une certaine objectivité. Mais revenons à cette cassette qui m'a beaucoup aidé. Elle commence avec la liste des principaux suspects :_

* * *

« Severus Snape, 35 ans (il a 58 ans l'acteur ) professeur de potions et ancien mangemort

Drago Malefoy, 18 ans, élève à Serpentard et joueur de Quidditch virulent.

Ron Weasley, 18 ans , élève à Gryffondor, absolument détestable par sa violence envers H.G

Viktor Kreum, rien à dire sur ce morpion sans importance à part qu'il est suspect. »

Le jeune homme s'asseoit face à moi. Le duel commence, j'engage.

A : Viktor, que faisait-tu dans ce placard ?

V : D'après toi ?

A : D'abord, j'ai horreur qu'un puceron me tutoie. Ensuite, j'exècre qu'un abruti réponde à une question par une autre. Alors, tu vas réfléchir à ma question et me répondre correctement. Si tu ne veux pas une molaire en moins, bien entendu.

V : J'attendais Hermione…

A ; Pour quelles raisons ?

V : Pour lui déclarer une nouvelle fois mon amour.

A : Pathétique…Et que faisais tu entre 10 et 10h30 ?

V : Je suis dans ce placard depuis 8 heures du mat ! Alors, arrêtez de vous foutre de moi !

A : Lamentable…Et tu as des preuves de ce que tu avances ?

V : Vous ne voyez pas ces marques sur mes bras pour tenir dans cette armoire !!

A : Misérable… Et tu sais de quoi tu es accusé ?

V : Pour m'être enfermé dans ce placard et avoir violé l'espace de Gryffondor ?

A : Idiotie… D'avoir agressé Hermione, ce matin.

V : MAIS NON ! Je suis resté enfermé la dedans !!

A : Je n'en ai pas la preuve ; tu as un mobile, tu n'as aucun alibi donc tu vas rester dans ce placard jusqu'à nouvel ordre !!

_

* * *

__On entend un grand flash. Elle a du l'enfermer dans ce placard à l'aide d'un sort. Ou peut être, ce jeune Viktor s'est enfermé tout seul dans son placard. On reprend avec le journal d'Hermione. _

* * *

Cher Journal…

Apres cet interrogatoire assez horripilant, ma nouvelle amie du P.S.A me persuada de la guider jusqu'au professeur de Potion dont on en dit pas le nom non plus. Enfin si, c'est Severus Snape. Ca se voit qu'elle ne le connaissait pas. Terrifiant, sombre, mal coiffé (oui, je sais cher journal, c'est facile) méprisant. Il ferait trembler un troupeau d'hippogriffes rien qu'en le regardant. Il nous considère comme ces insectes, ces coléoptères qu'il jette négligemment dans son chaudron sans écouter le grésillement, notre cri, au contact du liquide innommable. Des pucerons qu'il sacrifierait au profit de ses mygales de compagnie. Je sais que je me fais du mal à penser ceci et que Severus Snape est un homme gentil…Peut être. En tout cas, Amélie s'apercevra bientôt de l'ampleur de sa tâche devant cet immense professeur.

Ca y est, je la vois sortir. Elle a l'air choquée (ce qui n'est pas étonnant). On aurait cru qu'elle venait de voir Satan en personne. Ca me rappelle une strophe de Baudelaire :

« Sur l'oreiller du mal, c'est Satan trimesgiste

Qui berce longuement notre esprit enchanté

Et le riche métal de notre volonté

Est tout vaporisé par ce savant chimiste »

Peut-être qu'il a effacé ces souvenirs et sa volonté. Elle me dit qu'il n'est pas le coupable mais rien d'autres. Aucune explication. Etrange. Enfin, si elle le dit. Je me demande ce qui c'est vraiment passé…

_

* * *

__Pour toi, lecteur, j'ai recherché le rapport de ce sinistre professeur et te raconte ce qui c'est vraiment passé. Voila l'extrait de cette journée._

* * *

Il est deux heures de l'après-midi lorsqu'une femme aux cheveux de feu m'accoste. Elle a l'air de connaître cette pimbêche de mademoiselle Granger. Chalimard est son nom, Amélie, son prénom. Membre d'un service particulier de la police magique, elle me demande un entretien privé. Je lui obéis tout en me questionnant sur l'intérêt de cette discussion. Quelle perte de temps ! Pour plus de sécurité, je ferme derrière moi à double tour. Elle semble troublée par mon geste et essai donc de la mettre à l'aise. Comment on fait déjà ? Ah oui, voila, lui demander de s'asseoir. Je me place face à elle et continu ma concoction de potion. D'ailleurs, elle avait l'air assez dégouttée. Encore une ignare… Enfin, voila les questions qu'elle me posait et les ingrédients disposés dans ma potion entre parenthèses pour na pas oublier.

A : Prénom, Nom, Age, Domicile, Emploi …

S : Severus, Snape, 35 ans, Je ne sais pas, ça ne se voit pas ? (une cervelle de pigeon fraîche)

A : (…) Que faisiez vous ce matin entre 10h et 10h 30 ?

S ; Je n'avais pas cours mais je m'occupais d'une retenue de monsieur Longdubas (des choux de Bruxelles vieux de 6 mois)

A : Vous êtes restés tout le long de cette retenue avec lui ?

S : Je voulais m'occuper personnellement de cet ignare parmi les ignares. Ce qui n'est pas étonnant, il appartient à Gryffondor… (Une amanite)

A : Non, je suis moi-même une ancienne gryffondor et …

S : C'est bien ce que je dis ! » (Du pâté de corbeau) devant son regard éberlué, je continuais « Vous n'avez pas l'air de vous y connaître en potions ?

A : En effet, c'est laquelle que vous préparez ?

S : Mon repas… (Des puces de chat)

Elle vira tout doucement au vert puis au blanc puis au jaune. Je jouissais de l'effet de mon humour inimitable. Pauvre idiote que cette agent du P.S.A, elle prenait tout ce que je disais au pied de la lettre. Personne ne comprenait rien à mon talent caché d'humoriste. ET le pire d'entre eux, était Potter…tout au sérieux. Enfin, passons. Ma réputation est du à une méprise. Pour revenir à mon invitée et à ma mixture, elle sortit tout de suite, comme une chatte au contact de l'eau froide. Ces jeunes, toutes des peureuses…

Enfin, oublions. Elle m'aura bien fait rire. Mais qui comprendra mon humour au 99 ème degré ?

P.S : Aujourd'hui, ne pas oubliez

D'enlever 30 points à Gryffondor.

De rajouter 20 points à Serpentard.

Et enfin de versez ma potion dans la soupe de Potter juste avant le match de Quidditch.

(Quelle bonne blague)

_

* * *

__Lorsque j'ai lu ce rapport, je me souvenais de ce professeur de mauvaise réputation mais toujours aussi malicieux et souriant. Un peu sadique mais comment lui en vouloir ? C'était pour notre bien. L'interrogatoire de Malefoy est aussi horripilant. _

* * *

NOTE 5 : Apres, yaoi pour Vappy . C'est l'interrogatoire de Malefoy et après celui de Ron. Alors, l'étau se ressere…Qui est le coupable ? QUI ? Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre XD. A 


	3. page 3 interrogation orale suite

NOTE : Toujours les mêmes que tout le monde…Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Sauf Amélie Chalimard qui résiste encore et toujours à l'envahisseur JK Rowling. XD

NOTE 2 : Merci pour la rewien pierre de lune

NOTE 3 : Chapitre 3 avec du yaoi pour une copine Claire Oshaim qui doit me donner en échange une zolie fic yuriiiiiiiiii XD…Les couples ? Ben surprise

NOTE 4 ; Dédicace à (roulements de tambour) Claire Oshaim !!

Interrogation orale (suite) 

_Nous sommes de nouveau avec le journal intime de la victime. J'ai aussi synthétisé les propos relatés par le magnétophone d'Amélie Chalimard et introduit dans le journal intime. Tout cela est relaté par un dialogue entre l'agent de police sorcier et l'élève de Serpentard ; Drago Malefoy. Ce récit semble fantaisiste mais c'est une pure réalité. Bien sur, j'ai adopté les propos à la nature des personnages donc s'ils sont un peu crus, veuillez m'en excuser. Voici l'interrogatoire de Malefoy junior. _

* * *

Amélie : Mr Drago Malefoy, ou étiez vous ce matin entre 10 et 10h30 ? 

Drago : Il y a 6 heures ? Avec mes acolytes…

Amélie : Il s'avère que ces messieurs déjà interrogés n'ont pas bien étudié leurs leçons. Ils m'ont dit que vous n'étiez pas avec eux.

Drago : Quels idiots !!!

Amélie : Pourquoi mentez vous ? Vous savez pourquoi je vous ai convoqué ?

Drago : Parce que je me suis fait Potter ! Je ne sais pas comment vous l'avez apprit mais…

_On entend deux rires aigues…_

Amélie : Pardon, vous avez quoi ?

Drago : Vous…ne…le…saviez…pas… ?

Amélie ; Non ; hahahaha ! Et hum, comment ça c'est passé ?

Drago : Mais c'est un interrogatoire ou quoi ?

Amélie : (…) Ben oui, alors, alors, alors ?

Drago : Ca ne vous regarde pas…

Amélie : Vous risquez la peine à Azkaban et votre papa Lucius risque de ne pas être content s'il apprend…

Drago : C'est du chantage !!

Amélie : Et oui …Alors, alors, alors ?

Drago ; (……..) Cacestbienpassé.

Amélie : Ah oui ? Et j'aimerai avoir la preuve de cet exercice de gymnastique matinal…

Drago ; QUOI !!!

Amélie : veuillez vous déshabillez, je vous prie…

Drago : VOUS NE CROYEZ PAS QUE JE SUIS ASSEZ HUMILIE COMME CA !

Amélie : Merci de la faire dans la minute qui suit sinon votre père risque d'être mis au courant par une lettre anonyme de vos faits et gestes.

_On entend un bruit de braguette puis un glissement. _

Je n'ai pas dis dans la seconde mais vite fait, bien fait comme on dit...D'ailleurs, l'a-t-il fait rapidement ?

Drago ; Non.

Amélie : Ca se voit, vous êtes mal baisé…

Drago(…) : MAIS ARRETEZ !!!

Amélie : Arrêtez de criez sinon je touche.

Drago ; NE ME …ne touchez pas…

Amélie : Oui mais arrêtez aussi de gigoter comme une génisse, je ne vois pas bien…

Bon, je ne vais pas vous ridiculisez plus longtemps. Vos amis ne m'ont rien dit, je vous ai piégé. Mais bon, je ne savais pas que vous alliez me dire de telles choses, hahahaha…Hum hum. En tout cas, si vous traitez encore ma maîtresse de Sang de bourbe, elle aura de quoi répondre. Alors abstenez vous d'insulter sinon le ridicule vous tuera. Mais vous avez tout de même un lot de consolation, vous n'êtes plus suspect…Content ?

Drago : Je me plaindrai au Proviseur

Amélie : Il sera ravi de tout apprendre et que vous n'avez pas respecté les règles de l'école…Allez, au revoir .

_

* * *

_

_Pour prouver la véracité de ces événements, j'ai retrouvé un carnet. Celui-ci appartient à un anonyme que nous appellerons Harry Potter. Voila le carnet de lettres : _

* * *

Cher D. 

Aujourd'hui, j'ai rencontré une personne. Je ne faisais que la croiser au début…jusqu'à ce que je la vois vraiment, nue. Son âme mais aussi son corps !! Elle était blonde aux yeux bleus et appartient à ma maison ennemie. C'était mon pire ennemie jusqu'à ce que…Jusqu'à ce que j'ouvre mes petits yeux myopes sur ce corps blanc, nue comme un ver. Le serpent lui va si bien. Son sang glacé, son corps froid que j'ai longuement apprivoisé, dressé, dompté ! Je suis un charmeur de serpent. Ce reptile danse et s'avance.

« A te voir marcher en cadence

Bel d'abandon

On dirait un serpent qui danse

Au bout d'un bâton »

Baudelaire a du te voir en rêves pour écrire ces vers. Tes yeux or et fer l'ont transpercés comme tu m'as percé le cœur. Je l'imagine tendre la main vers toi comme je t'ai tendu la mienne. Puis, tu l'as mordu et ton venin est tout entré en lui, sans savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Il délire, je le vois…Il prend sa plume et écrit ce poème. Mais toi, tu te métamorphose et m'entoure de ses anneaux comme tu l'as fait, avant. Tu m'étouffes. Tu fixes tes yeux hypnotiques, fascinants… Je me sens partir, loin…mais ton sadisme, tes morsures envenimées me retient sur Terre. Alors, j'ai sortit mes serres et t'ai serré le cou. Lentement, mes ongles rayent ta carapace. Il te suffisait de muer, petite vipère. Mais tu hurles !!Tu craches !!

« Tour cela ne vaut pas le terrible prodige

De ta salive qui mord

Qui plonge dans l'oubli mon âme toute seule

Et, charriant le vertige

La route défaillante aux rives de la Mort »

J'en suis persuadé. Ce poète impeccable t'a rencontré. D'ailleurs, n'es tu pas une fleur ?

Une fleur du Mal ?

Potter

La réponse de la fleur fut rapide :

« Alors, je serai une épine de rose sur ta peau nue, Potter »

_ Malefoy

* * *

_

_Voila les lettres retrouvées dans ce petit cahier. Ce qui m'a étonné tout de même enfin, venant de pires ennemis. Je m'égare cher lecteur et je te prie de croire que Malefoy n'est plus suspect. Il aurait fait le parfait coupable mais ce n'est pas lui. Il reste donc Ron Weasley, le meilleur ami d'Hermione. Il est 8 heures du soir et l'interrogatoire commence dans une ambiance tendue. Nous revenons au magnétophone d'Amélie. _

* * *

Amélie : Alors, prénom, nom, age, domicile, emploi

Ron : Ron Weasley, 17 ans et demi, chez ma mère, étudiant Gryffondor

Amélie : Ou étiez vous de 10 h à 10h30 ?

Ron : je discutais avec Hermione

Amélie : Pas après l'agression ?

Ron : (…)

Amélie : Vous parliez de quoi ?

Ron : De la pluie et du beau temps

Amélie : C'est parce qu'il faisait beau que vous vouliez la frapper ?

Ron : Je ne l'ai pas frappé à ce que je m'en souvienne

Amélie : Vous aviez levé la main sur elle !

Ron : Oui, mais je n'ai frappé personne

Amélie : Je sais mais ne jouez pas sur les mots. En tout cas, on ne peut pas en dire autant pour moi. Et si ça continue, vous serez le prochain. De quoi parliez-vous ?

Ron : Pourquoi ne lui demandez vous pas ?

Amélie : Je déteste qu'on réponde par une question.

Ron : Ah oui ? Pourquoi ?

Amélie : Enlève ce sourire de ta bouche sinon tu ne pourras plus jamais montrer tes belles quenottes. Pourquoi ne veux tu pas répondre?

Ron : Pourquoi cette question ? Est-ce que je vous tutoie ?

Amélie : Ecoute gamin, je peux te frapper à des endroits qui ne marquent pas…Alors, tu vas répondre gentiment…De quoi parliez vous ?

Ron : Mais de rien, je vous dis !!

Amélie : TU MENS, CRAPAUD !!

Ron : Tu ne t'es pas regardée, vilaine !!

_Un long silence s'installe…La bande marche comme si elle était à vide. Quelques petits bruits._

Amélie : Bon…Je te pose ces questions car Hermione s'est faite agressée

Ron : Et qu'est que ça peut me faire ?

Amélie : (…) Tu es le suspect numéro 1.

Ron : (…) Pourquoi ? Vous croyez que j'en suis capable ?

Amélie : Oui

Ron : Vous êtes vraiment une s. Je ne lui toucherai pas un cheveu

Amélie : Et pourtant, ce matin…

Ron : J'étais sous le coup de la colère et …

Amélie : Apres, ce n'est pas grave de reconnaître sa faute. Maintenant. Tu l'as raté, heureusement. Tu es allé dans la Grande Salle et sous un coup de sang, tu lui as lancé un sort. Si tu avoues maintenant, cela sera moins grave et la peine moins grande

Ron : Je…vous…dis…que ce n'était pas moi

Amélie : Et tu t'obstines. Tu es le seul et unique suspect à présent. Tu as un mobile, le profil, l'arme, et tu es unique. Des coïncidences troublantes tout de même !!

Ron ; Peut être…mais je n'ai rien fait.

Amélie : Ron, avoues…Tu sais, elle te pardonnera toutes tes erreurs. Si tu avoues

Ron : Non

Amélie : Réfléchis… Tu auras peut être son amour d'avouer maintenant…

Ron : Non

Amélie : Tu ne vas pas avouer mais je sais que c'est toi le coupable. Je te laisse une dernière chance sinon ce sont les barreaux.

Ron : Je n'ai pas touché Hermione…

Amélie ; Tant pis, pour toi gamin ! Tu finiras tes jours dans une geôle à regarder les rats copulaient. Et je prendrai un plaisir fou à te voir croupir sous le pain avarié et l'eau salée d'Azkaban !! Il est trop tard maintenant ! Je vais devoir envoyer une petite lettre. En attendant, tu vas rester ici avant de rencontrer d'Anciens mangemorts et d'autres sorciers dangereux. Adieu, pauvre idiot. Passe ta dernière nuit à Poudlard .

* * *

NOTE 5 : Bon ben voila, j'ai accompli mon défi pour le yaoi XD. Alors, Ron est le coupable. Enfin, peut être car il y a toujours Viktor enfermé dans ce placard. Quoi ? Vous croyez vraiment que je vais le faire innocent ? Ptetre bien que oué, petrere bien que non (lol) … Et puis, la nuit arrive et sera l'œuvre d'un lemon que je n'ai pas encore écrit . Ca va être mon premier, ouais !!!Un peu d'indulgence, je vous prie ;P Alors, d'après vous, qui est le coupable. Amélie a-t-elle raison ? Vous serez tout au prochain épisode XD


End file.
